


Sheets

by Rowan145, SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: "Blankets"的续集。在被打断之后，戴安娜和布鲁斯一起进入蝙蝠洞，希望完成他们之前开始的任务。





	Sheets

戴安娜站在蝙蝠洞里，眨了好几次眼睛，让她的眼睛适应洞穴带来的突如其来的黑暗。在她和布鲁斯过了一夜之后，她迫不及待地想再次和他单独在一起。他邀请她和他一起去庄园，她同意了。这让她既兴奋又紧张。他们俩要跨越布鲁斯已经确立的底线，她迫不及待地想看看今晚会发生什么。  
她迅速扫视了一下洞穴，感受到了那里的宁静。她看到布鲁斯大部分时间都在蝙蝠电脑前，试图拯救哥谭市，清除污染城市的垃圾。洞穴尽头有布鲁斯的衣服，放在一个玻璃柜子里，很好地展示着，准备让布鲁斯拿起来进行下一次巡逻。  
她的嘴唇弯曲成微笑。她为布鲁斯的成就感到骄傲，为蝙蝠侠的成就感到骄傲，即使他没有时间来庆祝他为这座城市所做的一切。他永远不会觉得自己的责任是全部，所以他会全力以赴保护他热爱的城市。这是她最欣赏他的地方之一。  
"公主。"戴安娜转过身来，被布鲁斯的突然出现吓了一跳。她看着他用手里的毛巾擦干湿漉漉的头发，然后把毛巾扔到电脑前的椅子上。  
"布鲁斯。"她回答，给了他一个假笑。她凝视着他赤裸的胸膛，她的眼睛因欲望而变得暗淡，她扫视着每一块显露出来的肌肉。  
布鲁斯发出一声无声的呻吟，看着她无意识地咬下嘴唇。他控制住自己，没有冲向她，没有吻到她失去知觉，也没有把她按倒在地。他想继续在之前被打断的动作，但他知道他们需要先谈谈。  
"我想我们需要谈谈，"布鲁斯说着，转过椅子坐了下来。他看着她把手放在臀部上，看着他深吸一口气，思索着要说什么。"那个吻，"他开始说，他的眼睛瞄向她的嘴唇。他紧闭双唇，试图再发出一声呻吟。"这很棒，但你确定这是你想追求的吗?"  
戴安娜凝视着坐在她前面的男人，咧嘴笑了。"你已经知道我的感受了，布鲁斯，"她说，走向他。她看着他的眼睛跟着她，看着她走到他坐的地方，然后坐在他腿上。她轻轻地把头放在他的脖子上，当她能感觉到布鲁斯在她身下的兴奋时，她对自己微笑。"你是我最好的朋友布鲁斯，"她贴着他的皮肤说，轻轻地在他的脖子上吻了一下，想要强调她的确切感受。  
布鲁斯喘不过气来。她一个吻就能把他变成什么样，让他大吃一惊。"我还以为是克拉克呢。"他说，尽量保持声音中立，不想暴露她在他腿上对他身体的影响。  
戴安娜把手从他脖子上移开，确保在开口之前看着他的眼睛。"我爱卡尔，"她承认，试图忽略他眼中闪过的伤痛，"但他就像我的兄弟一样。"她把手放在他的脸上，用拇指轻轻地抚摸着他刚刮过的脸，然后继续说。"但是你，布鲁斯，"她说，又给了他一个微笑。"我爱你胜过你知道的一切。"她看着他的眼睛扫过她的脸，停留在她的嘴唇上，他给了她另一个假笑。"你和我之间的关系，是我永远无法与其他人建立的。"  
她迅速弯下身子，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，当他用胳膊搂住她的腰，紧紧抱住她时，她微笑着。"戴安娜，"布鲁斯警告道，把头靠在她的肩膀上。他知道如果他们继续下去，他将无法阻止自己。他知道他已经准备好和她在一起了，无论是情感上还是身体上，但是她呢？  
戴安娜知道布鲁斯内心的挣扎，温柔地用手指抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的头顶。"如果我不想这样，我现在就不会在这里了，"她说，抬起他的脸，让他的眼睛再次与她的相遇。  
他给了她一个微笑，然后靠近亲吻她，一只手本能地移动到她的后脑勺，把她拉近，让他加深亲吻。戴安娜转身跨坐在他身上，她的大腿把布鲁斯按在椅子上。布鲁斯发出一声轻微的呻吟，一只手缠住了她的头发，另一只手紧紧地放在她的大腿上。他继续亲吻她，当他感觉到她的一只手放在他的脖子下面时，他得意地笑着，紧紧地抱住他，另一只手则顺着他赤裸的身体往下滑。她的指尖轻轻地擦过他的肌肉，描绘着他身上的大量伤疤，使他脊椎发抖。  
戴安娜，从布鲁斯的书里拿出一个剧本，用她的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，乞求他进去。她轻轻地把她的指甲从他的胸膛上耙下来，当她下面的那个男人为她张开嘴时，她发出了一声呻吟。她迅速地把舌头伸进他的嘴里，轻轻地沿着他的嘴运动，他们两个争夺控制权。  
他的手离开她的头发，移动到她的臀部，紧紧抓住它，同时他用另一只手挤压她的大腿。他听到戴安娜发出一声轻微的呻吟，她的身体对他的触摸做出了反应，他知道她想要他就像他想要她一样。布鲁斯挣脱了她的吻，然后把他的嘴唇放在她的脖子上，轻轻地用牙齿擦过他发现的皮肤，赢得了坐在他腿上的女人的喘息。  
"布鲁斯，"她低声说，又发出一声呻吟。她倒在他的膝盖上，她的假笑越来越多，当她碰到他的勃起，使他大声喘气。  
"我开始觉得你是故意这么做的。"布鲁斯说着，在她的两乳之间吻了一下。  
"不。"她开始说，移动着她的臀部，在他的膝盖上摩擦。她看着布鲁斯闭上眼睛，把头往后仰，发出一声巨大的呻吟。"那是故意的"她轻轻地吻了吻他的喉咙，看着他微笑着，然后抬起头，让他的目光与她的相遇。  
"你不能这样对我，公主。"他说，他的声音沙哑。  
戴安娜露齿而笑。她轻轻地向前倾着身子，再一次吻了他。"布鲁斯，"她对着他的嘴唇说。她能感觉到他的手开始沿着她的背部伸展，试图感觉到她制服的扣子藏在哪里。"我想要你，"她低声说，重申她想和他一起跨过那条线。她很快咬住布鲁斯的下嘴唇，拉了拉，当她听到布鲁斯又一次呻吟时，脸上又浮现出一丝得意的笑容。  
她把手伸到他短裤的下摆处，开始玩弄他的腰带，当她感到他在她身下蠕动时，她咧嘴笑了。她把手指伸进他的短裤里，把他的腰带拉到拳击短裤旁边，然后轻轻地擦过她发现的裸露的皮肤。这对她来说是个新领域，但她很高兴能继续下去。她想把整只手放进他的短裤里，但当布鲁斯用手抓住她的手腕，让她保持不动时，她停了下来。  
她把脸从他面前移开，眉毛翘起，显得很困惑。"我做错什么了吗?"她问道，担心自己把他逼得太紧了。布鲁斯笑了笑，摇了摇头。"哦，你做得很对，"他说，一只手放在她大腿上，充满情欲地抚摸着她的皮肤。"我只是不想我们的第一次，是在一个黑暗、寒冷的洞穴里。"  
戴安娜得意地笑着，咬着下嘴唇，企图抑制住笑声。"你认为这种情况会不止一次发生，"她开玩笑地说，用空着的手轻轻地抚摸着他的脸。  
"公主，"他开始说，深深地吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。和女人在一起他从不紧张，但和戴安娜在一起就不一样了，她让他紧张。"我爱你，戴安娜，"他说，他的声音严肃。当她承认她爱他的时候，他发现了，但是他不想泄露他的反应，怕他说错话。  
"布鲁斯，"戴安娜开始说，把手腕从布鲁斯的手里挣脱出来。"我再也找不到其他（像你一样的）男人了，"她说，把手放在布鲁斯的另一边脸颊上。她在他的嘴唇上留下一个纯洁的吻，用手轻轻抚摸他潮湿的头发，然后她低声说，"现在，带我去你的房间，与我做爱，韦恩先生。"  
布鲁斯咯咯地笑了起来，迅速用手臂搂住了她的腰，然后站了起来，这让戴安娜吓得尖叫起来。"当然，"他说着，走进庄园，紧紧地抱着戴安娜，他的嘴唇在露出来的皮肤上留下了吻痕。 两人走进布鲁斯的卧室，停止了亲吻，温柔的抚摸，只是为了打开他房间的门，走进去。  
"我都忘了你的卧室有多大了，"戴安娜说着，瞥了一眼布鲁斯的肩膀。"你什么时候看到我的房间的?"布鲁斯一边问，一边把门关上，然后他把戴安娜推到门边，开始用吻攻击她的脖子，不想再浪费时间了。他想要，需要，和她在一起。他需要感受她的抚摸，需要感受她的爱。  
戴安娜张开嘴回答，闭上眼睛，一声呻吟从她嘴里滑出。"我上次来的时候，可能无意中进了你的房间，想找个洗手间。"  
布鲁斯又笑了。他把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，当他感觉到她的手臂环绕在他的脖子上时，他微笑着。他想慢慢来，享受和她在一起的时光，但戴安娜另有安排。她用手抚摸他光秃秃的背部，指甲轻轻地垂下来，当她感觉到布鲁斯在颤抖时，她咧嘴笑了。他感觉到她的手越来越低，直到放在他的屁股上。她把他推近自己，想要感受他强壮的身体靠近自己，同时轻轻地踢掉靴子。  
布鲁斯开始把他的手放在她的身体两侧，当他到达她制服的顶端时停了下来。他想撕掉她身上的衣服，但他知道她永远不会原谅他毁了她珍爱的东西。他轻轻地用一根手指抚摸她的胸部，当他听到她喘息时，他自己也笑了起来。  
戴安娜松开了他的屁股，把手放到背后，解开她上半身制服的扣子和拉链，让它掉在她身边的地板上。她迅速脱掉裤子，让裤子掉到她制服的上半部分，然后她看着布鲁斯后退一步，欣赏她裸露的身体。"天哪，你真漂亮，"他低声说，然后吻了她的右乳房，就在她乳房上方。他要戏弄戴安娜，就像她戏弄他很多年一样。  
"布鲁斯，"她静静地说，当她感觉到他的手抓住了她的臀部，把她拉得更近时，她急促地喘着气。"别开玩笑了，"她低声说，双手抚摸着他的头发。  
布鲁斯贴着她的皮肤傻笑，听着她屏住呼吸的声音，他的手指越来越低。"你逗她的时间要长得多，"他低声说，轻轻地掐着她的脖子，然后用舌头舔了舔她的脖子，缓解了他的牙齿造成的小小的疼痛。  
他把她抱在怀里，当他感觉到她强壮的双腿缠绕在他的腰部时，他咧嘴笑了。他的嘴唇紧贴着她的嘴唇，他的手抚摸着她裸露的后背，然后迷失在她浓密的头发中。"床，现在。"她一边说，一边亲吻着布鲁斯，她的指甲顺着布鲁斯的肩膀亲吻了一下，这时那个男人突然倒吸了一口气。  
服从了他怀里的女人，布鲁斯走到他的床上，把她放在床上，然后他退回去看占据他床单的美丽女人。这就是他想要的一切，他要确保他永远不会放弃。他小心翼翼地爬到她身上，他的手沿着她身体的一侧，停下来休息，就在她的胸部下面。他低下头，在她的肩膀上吻了一下，又顺着她的身体往下走，这一次把她的右乳头塞进了他的嘴里。他听着戴安娜的呻吟，让他贴着她的皮肤傻笑，然后移动到她的另一个乳头。他感觉到戴安娜拱起她的背，想从他身上感受到更多，当她的双手滑过他赤裸的胸膛时。  
布鲁斯一句话也没说，就觉得戴安娜透过他的短裤抓住他，引得他呻吟起来。这次轮到她傻笑了。"布鲁斯，"她说，冒险地走过他短裤的腰带，赤手抓住他已经有了反应的身体。"你得把这些脱下来。"她说着，空着的手拽着他的短裤。  
"是的，公主，"他说，从她的身体里退出来，站在床边。他迅速脱下短裤和拳击短裤，让他像出生那天一样赤裸。他看着戴安娜用胳膊肘支撑着自己，她的眼睛仔细地看着他的每一寸肌肤。他小心翼翼地爬到她身上，他的身体贴着她的身体，皮肤贴着皮肤，他用一个甜蜜的吻吻着她的嘴唇。"你不知道我等这一刻等了多久，"他说，把额头抵在她的额头上。  
"我知道，"她说，把手轻轻地放在他的脸上。"我也一直在等。"  
布鲁斯吻了吻她的手掌，闭上眼睛，靠近她的抚摸。"我爱你，公主。"他温柔地说，用手轻轻地抚摸着她的脸。  
"我也爱你，布鲁斯，"她回答，闭上眼睛，享受他的抚摸。"现在，别让我等了，和我做爱吧。"  
布鲁斯咯咯地笑了起来，在他点头之前，又吻了一下她的手。他吻了她，用舌头抵住她的嘴唇，直到她让他进来。他们为了控制权而战，为了统治权而战，都想向对方展示他们有多需要这个。布鲁斯轻轻地挤进她的身体，当他感觉到她在他身边时，他压抑着呻吟，紧紧地抓住他。他听着她发出一声呻吟，双腿缠绕在他的腰上，然后她把他推向她的身体。  
他继续他的动作，当她扭动臀部的时候紧紧抓住她的大腿，另一个呻吟从她的唇边溜走。他从她的唇边抽离，凝视着她的眼睛，与她做爱。他看到了她眼中流露出的赤裸裸的情感，她每次看着他都流露出的爱意，他知道他自己的眼睛反映了这种情感。  
他把手缠在她的头发上，把她拉起来，在她嘴唇上吻了一下，然后把脸埋进她脖子的弯处。他深深地吸了一口气，当他感觉到她开始紧紧地抱住他时，他发出了呻吟，她的身体告诉他，她快要死了。他继续他的冲刺，移动的更快，更快，陶醉在他们的身体成为一体的感觉。  
她走到他身边，尖叫着他的名字，她的手紧紧抓住布鲁斯的床头板，把它掰成两半。布鲁斯知道他再也忍不住了，就深深地陷入戴安娜的心里，一遍又一遍地呻吟她的名字。他倒在她的身体上，他们吃力的呼吸声弥漫了整个房间。他轻轻地把她拉出来，放在她旁边的床上，当她本能地转向布鲁斯时，他微笑着。她的手放在他的胸口上，随着他的呼吸上下起伏，她把她的腿和他的腿缠在一起。"我收回刚才的话，"她说，试图恢复镇静。"我们肯定会不止一次这么做。"  
布鲁斯轻声笑了起来，用胳膊搂住她，把手放在她的后背下部，把她的身体压在他的身上。"我想我可以接受。"他说，把空着的胳膊放在头下。他盯着天花板，听着戴安娜的深呼吸。他的眼睛变得沉重，他发出一声满足的叹息。  
"布鲁斯？"沉默片刻后，他听到了。他睁开了眼睛，当他看到戴安娜离他只有几英寸的时候，脸上露出了笑容。"我很抱歉弄坏了你的床。"她脸红地说。  
"我会把它换掉，"布鲁斯咯咯地笑着，在她的嘴唇上吻了一下。"这是值得的，公主，"他说，抓起被子，拉到他们赤裸的身体上，保护他们免受充满房间的冷空气。"明天早上我会买一个新的。"  
戴安娜点了点头，然后倒在布鲁斯身边，把手臂搭在他的胸前。她觉得布鲁斯在她闭上眼睛之前，在她的头顶上吻了一下，让睡眠吞噬了她。布鲁斯紧随其后，让戴安娜轻柔的呼吸声充满他的耳朵，一首只属于他的摇篮曲。  
——————————————————————————  
布鲁斯第二天早上醒来，他的眼睛在房间里寻找那个在他怀里睡着的女人。他们终于屈服于自己的欲望，承认他们隐藏的深层情感，终于在清晨做爱。他满意地叹了口气，很高兴他说服了蒂姆一个人去巡逻，这样他就可以和戴安娜在一起了;他很感激那晚对蒂姆来说相对平静。  
他向左边看去，当他终于看到戴安娜时，嘴角浮现出一丝微笑。她躺在床边，睡觉的时候脸很柔软，但布鲁斯首先注意到的是，她把自己裹在他的床单和毯子里，再一次把它们留给自己。他咯咯地笑了一声，眼睛扫了一眼她裸露的肩膀，然后发出了一声小小的呻吟。他小心翼翼地把手伸过去，拉上床单，让戴安娜朝他翻过身来，她震惊地睁大了眼睛。他这样做是为了听到以前，但她仍然没有预料到，特别是因为她是完全裸体。"布鲁斯，"她说，她的眼睛睁得大大的，她滚到他身上，她裸露的胸部碰到他的胸部。"你真的需要停止这样做，"她说，把一只手放在她的胸部，然后她把吻吻在他裸露的肩膀。  
布鲁斯无视她的评论，用床单盖住他，用胳膊搂住她的身体。"你总是霸占毯子吗?"  
戴安娜咯咯地笑着，在他的嘴唇上吻了一下，然后点了点头。 "母亲曾经告诉我，我让她想起了一只裹在茧里的毛毛虫。"  
"她是对的，"他一边说，一边把手往下伸，压在她的下背部，直到她的身体紧紧地压在他的身上。"我想下次你过夜的时候，我得把你留在身边，"他说着，紧紧地抓住她的身体，又吻了她一下。他听着她发出呻吟，他的手开始在她裸露的身体上游荡，他的手指轻抚着她臀部的皮肤。  
"我想是的，"她靠着他的嘴唇说，把手从他的胸部移到他的脸上，温柔地抚摸着他强壮的下巴。她终于得到了他，给他留下了深刻的印象，现在她不会再让他回来了。她一言不发地爬到他身上，弯下腰，吻了他的嘴唇。  
布鲁斯把他的左手放在她的臀部，他的右手进入她的头发，松松地抓住它，把她拉得更近。他终于得到了他的公主，但他不打算让她走，现在他发现自己躺在破的床上，他们纠缠在床单上，但他意识到没有什么地方比和她在一起更好。


End file.
